User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 1 - Day 4
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Night 1, Day 2, Night 2, Day 3, Event and Feast; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. After that...interesting morning we are back for more of the event. I, as you all must know by now, am the Overseer. Let's see what the rest of the 4th day awaits for our 7 remaining tributes. Llether is resting, smug bastard. He killed my favorite tribute, Kaizen, and now he is just sleeping. Makes me want to send another Firestorm through the realm. Alex is getting some exercise done, chasing down the last Scion. That is what I want to see, a thrilling display. I hope you catch your prey Alex. He must really have wanted the supplies she got during the feast. Diana was wounded? She must have fallen while running or something. Well luckily for her, Ren decided to help her. Just watch out Diana, Ren is a killer. Those berries really are trouble. I made sure to only add berries with many thorns into the Battle Realm, so it is no surprised that once again a tribute was pricked. Though I thought Vulcan and Diana had gotten more than their fair share of food from the cornucopia. Did the two have a fight and break up? That must be how Diana got wounded. They probably lost their supplies during their fight as well. Torsdolk didn't go to the feast, so it is no surprise that he would go searching for food. Though he was a bit smarter than Vulcan and didn't go for the berries. Now that we have only 7 tributes, our days and nights are much less eventful. So I shall be mending them together without a break. So let's see what the 7 did during the night. Torsdolk now seems to be the carefree one. Don't make me hate you like I did Sebastian. Ugh, seems like things didn't go so well for Alex during his hunt of Aia. He is probably injured, maybe twisted or broke his foot. Llether is my most hated tribute. I really wish I had more magicka left to just send a fireball right to his face. Diana seems to be having some trouble. Things were looking so well for her when she had Vulcan with her. Now she seems pretty useless. Ohhh...Vulcan and Aia are snuggling for warmth. Is that all that you two are doing? I wonder. I am just saying, Aia probably feels something poking her in her behind right now. See Diana, you should have remained with Ren. She is resourceful. You probably just don't trust anyone anymore after you and Vulcan had that fight. With the night now over let's recap the deaths of the 4th day and the previous night. Stauntax failed as a poisoner and got killed, and my boy Kaizen was backstabbed by Llether. I still can't express just how disappointed I am. I...I don't really care too much who wins now. Though, I don't want Llether to win. I'd much rather he be torn limb from limb. And here is the status of the tributes. The Districts still in the running are: 1, 2, 6, 8, 9, 10 and 12. All of whom have only one survivor. And since yesterday, District 3 has been completely wiped out. I wonder what awaits us in the 5th day. We shall see after a break. _____________________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale